


mentors

by egare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egare/pseuds/egare
Summary: Five-sentence stories of five students who got help from a teacher, and one student who didn't.





	

**Hannah**

"I wasn't concentrating enough and now my owl is... Well, this. Professor McGonagall, can you please fix him?"

"Before I fix him, how exactly did you mix up an incantation so much that you turned him human, Ms. Abbott?"

"Sometimes, when you write, and people are talking around you, you write what they say, right? Well, two muggleborn Ravenclaws were fighting about the Theory of Evolution and one forgot the Latin word for human, and I said it, and, well..."

**Neville**

"Why can't I be good at potions?"

"Now Neville, you do perfectly fine in Herbology- gifted, even. Have you tried imagining Severus in his underwear?"

"Does that work?"

"It's how I get through meals without shaking in my seat, dear."

**Pansy**

"Madame Hooch? We've heard that you can fight physically as much as you can magically, is that true?"

"Yes, it is. Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Greengrass, why do you ask?"

"We want to learn how to fight."

**Luna**

"You want to... watch me transform?"

"Yes."

"...why?"

"Purely to further my education, Professor Lupin."

"Ask Dumbledore, Luna."

**Lavender**

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lavender. Et tu...?"

"It's 'toi,' Ms. Brown."

She scowled.

"This isn't working, professor, they'll all think I'm pathetic!"

"Yer tryin', and if the person you ask is worth it, they won't mind yer pronunciation."

**\+ Draco**

"...I can help you, Draco."

"No, you can't, nobody can." He said, his wand hand shaking. "He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."


End file.
